


Inside and Out

by quimiliax



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation in Korean, alternative universe, hipster
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimiliax/pseuds/quimiliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토르가 뉴욕으로 이사한 뒤 두 달 후, 로키가 따라온다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside and Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877620) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> 토르로키 힙스터 버전입니다. 형제로 등장합니다.  
> 현재형으로 쓰여있어 매끄럽게 번역 하는데 조금 애를 먹었습니다 ;ㅅ; 의역 투성이입니다.
> 
> 제목인 Inside and Out은 안팎으로, 모두, 완전히. 라는 의미로 씌였습니다.

토르가 뉴욕으로 이사하고 난 두 달 뒤, 로키가 따라온다. 토르는 이를 전혀 예상하지 못했지만 –로키의 행동 어느 것도 그는 예상 할 줄 몰랐다- 어쨌거나 그가 행복해졌다는 것에는 변함이 없다. 브루클린은 아수라장에, 사람들, 적갈색 사암으로 지은 집들과 싹트는 꿈들로 가득 찬 살아있는 장기 같았고, 이런 정신을 놓기 쉬운 곳에서 익숙한 얼굴이 나타나는 일은 즐거운 일이다.

여기서 문제는,어느 날 지하철에서 책에 코를 파묻고 있는 그를 보기 전까지는 로키가 이 도시로 이사 왔다는 사실을 알지도 못했다는 것이다.

“로키.” 토르는 눈이 커진 채 벌린 입으로 그를 부른다.

로키가 올려다 본다.

“아,” 마치 토르가 처음부터 알고 있었어야 했다는 듯, “형이네.” 로키가 말한다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

로키가 왜 뉴욕에 왔는지에 대해 생각 하기에는 토르는 너무나 행복한 기분이다. 그가 생각 할 수 있는 건 로키가 지금 여기에 있다는 것뿐이이다. 평소처럼 똑똑한 말과 냉소를 휘감고. 토르는 그런 점들이 그리웠다.

이사 올 때 자신이 로키를 그리워 할거라는 것을 알고 있었지만 어느 정도일지는 몰랐다.  마치 팔 하나가 잘려 나갔다가 다시 자란 기분이었다. 토르는 이런 기분을 하나도 말하지 않는다. 대신 반가움에 로키에게 지하철에서 축구 태클을 건다.

 

로키는 두 블록 정도 떨어진 곳에 살게 됐다. 어떻게 그런 형편이 되냐고 물을 필요는 없었다. 그들은 말 그대로 금 수저를 물고 태어난 형제였다. 그는 그 날 로키의 집으로 같이 돌아가 아파트를 둘러본다. 짐을 풀지 않은 박스들이 침실에 쌓여 있고 레코드들이 마구잡이로 커피 테이블 위에 쏟아져 있다. 토르가 창을 열자 상쾌한 가을 공기가 들어오고 그는 축축하게 죽은 잎들의 냄새를 깊게 들어 마신다.

 

“온다고 나한테 얘기 할 수도 있었잖아. 빈 방도 있는데.”

“우리가 애들도 아니고,” 로키가 말한다. “혼자서도 살 수 있어.”

 

토르가 어깨를 으쓱한다. 차이점이 대체 무엇일지 그는 이해할 수 없다. 이러건 저러건 매일 매 순간을 같이 하지 않을 거라고는 상상할 수 없었기 때문이다. 로키는 둘러보라는 말이 없지만 토르가 어쨌거나 500피트 정도 되는 아파트를 둘러본다다. 침실에서 나오자 로키가 창문을 활짝 열고 담배를 피우고 있다.

 

 “담배 피면 안 좋아”, 토르가 말한다.

“끊는 중이야, 로키가 창 밖의 차들을 바라보며 말한다.

토르가 손바닥을 자신의 청바지에 문질렀다. 손은 땀이 나있고, 그는 영문을 알 수 없다.

 

“너 일은 하냐?”

“한센에서 바텐더를 해”

 “아.” 토르가 멈춘다. 두 사람 사이의 무언가가 다르게 느껴지지만 그것이 무엇인지 알 수는 없다. 토르는 반겨지지 않은 기분이 든다. “그래, 난 수업이 있어서 가봐야겠다.”

로키가 코로 연기를 내뿜는 것을 잠시 바라보다가, 문득 인사를 해야겠다고 생각했다. 그때 로키가 돌아서서 미소를 짓는다.

“언제 한번 나 보러 와,” 그가 말한다. “술 만들어 줄테니까.”

 

 

 

* * *

 “내 남동생 로키 기억 나?”

나타샤가 그녀의 에스프레소 너머로 토르를 쳐다봤다.

“당연히 로키 기억 하지. 네가 거의 맨날 로키 얘기를 하잖아. 여기 사는거나 다름 없겠다.”

그들은 수업 전 엔지니어링 빌딩 바로 밖에서 커피를 마시며 공원의 노숙자들을 무시하려는 중이다. 토르가 자신의 커피컵을 들고 비웃는다. 자신이 언제 로키 이야기를 _매일_ 하던가.

 “그게… 걔가 막 여기로 이사를 왔어.”

나타샤가 그제서야 진지하게 받아들인다. “아? 와, 정말? 잘 됐네. 학교 다닌다니?”

토르는 설탕을 커피에 타며 알갱이가 녹는 것을 지켜본다.

 

“아니,” 그가 말한다. “걔 그냥… 지내나봐. 한센에서 바텐더로 일하고.”

 “야,” 그녀가 말한다. “뭐가 문제야?”

“걔가 나한테 화 난 것 같아.”

“로키가?”

“오늘 만났을 때, 뭔가 이상했어. 내가 있는 걸 싫어하는 걸 느꼈다구.”

 

이런 얘기를 하는 것조차 바보같이 느껴졌지만, 토르는 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. 나타샤가 동정어린 미소를 지어 보이는 걸 보니, 토르가 진정 갈등 어린 모습이었나 보다.

 

 “ 아마 그냥 도시 생활에 적응 중인걸 꺼야. 시간을 줘, 괜찮을 거야.” 그녀가 토르에게 포옹을 하더니 어깨를 꽉 잡았다. “아니면 있잖아, 얘기를 해 봐. 정상적인 형제들처럼.” 

 

그들이 수업 때문에 헤어지고, 토르가 생각한다 – _정상_ 이라. 그와 로키는 정상의 정확한 반대다. 어렸을 적 그들은 마치 몸이 붙은 쌍둥이들 같았다.

가족들 사이에서는 농담처럼 ‘토르는 그림자가 두 개’라는 이야기가 있었다. 토르가 어디를 가건 로키가 뒤따랐기 때문이다. 반짝이는 눈에 동그란 얼굴을 하고. 나이가 들어서도 변한 것은 별로 없었다. 토르가 어디에 있건, 로키도 아마 그 곳이었다. 한 세트나 다름 없는 오딘슨 형제들.

그러던 중, 토르가 뉴욕의 석사 프로그램에 입학 하게 되었다. 어머니와 아버지는 껴안아대면서 열광하고 눈물까지 흘렸다.

그러나 토르가 로키에게 말 했을 때, 무엇인가 바뀌었다. 로키가 갑자기 멀리, 이상하게 느껴졌다. 토르에게 축하의 말을 건넸지만, 하루 종일 실수로라도 토르를 만지지 않았다.

토르는 죄책감이 들었다. 그런 기분이 들면 안 됐었지만, 그래도 죄책감이 들었다.

떠나기 전 날 밤, 그는 로키와 대화 하려 노력했다. 이 모든 게 아무것도 아닌 양 노력했다.

 

“우리가 항상 같이 있을 순 없는거 잖아?” 그가 말했다.

컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 있던 로키가 뒤돌아 토르가 본 것 중 가장 지독한 표정을 지었다. 고작 눈 깜빡 할 사이 동안이었고, 로키는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 이내 미소 지었다. 눈동자가 텅 빈 듯 했다. 

 “당연히 알고 있지,” 그가 말했다. “바보 같이 굴지마.”

토르의 눈에 로키는 금방이라도 울 듯 보였다. 슬퍼서가 아니라, 화가 나서. 로키가 방을 나서려고 일어 섰을 때, 토르가 그를 끌어 당겨 껴안았고 – 로키가 그에게 입을 맞췄다. 형제간의 입맞춤 같은 것이 아니었다. 처음에 토르는 움직이지 않았고 -  움직일 수 없었고, 그가 움직일 수 있을 것 같다고 느꼈을 때 이미 로키는 떠났다. 그는 토르를 쳐다보지 않은 채 붉어진 얼굴로 방을 떠났고 토르는 여전히 움직일 수 없었다.

 

토르가 떠난 뒤로 두 사람은 몇 개의 문자메세지 외에는 말을 섞지 않았다.

 

 

* * *

 

토르는 그 주 금요일에 스티브와 한센으로 향한다. 금요일까지 쉬는 날이 삼 일이나 되니, 토르에겐 술에 취해 과제를 미루기에는 완벽한 변명인 셈이다. 그와 스티브가 10시쯤 한센에 도착하자 가게는 이미 붐비고 있지만, 그가 바 뒤의 로키를 찾는 것은 식은 죽 먹기이다. 그는 딱 붙는 짙은 녹색의 티를 입고 머리카락은 뒤로 느슨히 묶고 있다. 옆머리는 여전히 깎여있는 상태였고 그의 광대뼈는 더 날카로워 보인다. 토르가 숨을 깊게 들이 쉰다.

 “저기 로키다,” 토르가 말하며 스티브를 안내한다.

“이 가게 너무 힙스터 느낌인데,” 스티브가 말한다.

토르가 웃으며 긴장 풀라고 말하지만, 어느 정도는 사실이다. 벽면은 그래피티로 장식 되어 있고 종이로 된 랜턴들이 천장에 걸려 있다. 토르도 모르는 음악이 흘러 나오고 있다. 이내 두 사람은 바 앞의 빈 자리 두 개를 발견하고 토르는 로키가 자신을 알아차리길 기다린다. 그가 토르를 보자 주변의 진심으로 기쁜 모습으로 사람들을 모두 무시한 채 다가 온다.

 “우리 형이 아니신가,” 그가 말한다.

토르가 혼자 오지 않았음을 알아채자 그의 얼굴에서 미소가 흐려졌다.

“이 쪽은 내 친구, 스티브야.” 토르가 말한다.

스티브가 손을 뻗어 악수를 청하지만 로키는 받지 않은 채 그저 쳐다만 볼 뿐이다. 민망한 몇 초가 흐르고 스티브가 손을 거둔다.

 “그래, 뭐 마실래?” 로키가 말한다.

“위스키,” 토르가 말한다. “온더락으로. 스티브도 같은 걸로.”

로키가 바로 돌아가자 스티브가 길고 낮게 휘파람을 불었다. 토르는 이미 그가 무슨 말을 할지 알고 있다.

 “기대한 것과 딴판이네.”

“알아.”

“네 남동생이라길래 좀 더…알잖아…” 스티브가 단어를 찾으려 노력 하지만 결국 실패하고는, “너 같을 줄 알았는데.”

토르가 웃는다. 하지만 사실이다. 로키는 상상 할 수 있는 모든 방면에서 그와 반대이다. 가끔은 두 사람이 서로의 형제라는 것도 믿기 힘들다. 하지만 다른 것은 원하지 않았고, 토르는 로키도 그럴 것이라 확신한다. 둘 사이의 관계는 언제나 한마디로 정의하기 힘들었다. 그냥 그렇게 존재해 왔을 뿐, 그 관계에 대해 질문해 본 적은 없다. 그가 떠나기 전 날 밤 있었던 일에 대해서도, 토르는 질문 할 것 하나 없는 일이라며 스스로에게 말한다.

로키가 흰 행주를 어깨에 얹은 채 위스키 두 잔을 들고 돌아온다.

“마셔,” 그가 말한다. “하나 가격에 두 잔이야.”

“오 세상에,” 스티브가 말한다.

토르가 반시간 안에 첫 두 의 위스키를 비워낸다. 그러더니 스티브의 두번째 위스키까지 비운다. 그러고서는 두 잔을 더 시킨다. 로키가 자신을 쳐다볼 때마다 토르는 점점 더 긴장한다. 마치 뭐라도 증명해야 하는 듯.  그는 지난 두 달간 로키가 자신에게 화가 있다고 느꼈고, 로키가 그 화를 풀기를 바라는 마음에 절박하다.

 “야,” 스티브가 그의 등을 두드리며 말한다. “좀 천천히 마셔야 하는 거 아니야?”

토르가 으쓱하며 스티브의 손을 거둔다. “괜찮아. 나 이것보다 더 마시는 것도 봤잖아.”

그가 눈을 깜빡이고 깨어나니 로키의 아파트다. 토르가 갑자기 일어섰고 그러자마자 머리가 빙빙 돌기 시작하며 방금의 행동을 후회한다. 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 소파에서 우당탕 거리며 일어나 방향감각을 찾으려 노력한다. 흔들대다가 겨우 선 자세가 된다. 밖은 여전히 어둡고 그는 여전히 취해있다. 필름이 끊겼던 모양이다. 어느새 경고도 없이 로키가 옆에 와있다.

 “물.” 그가 토르의 손에 잔을 쥐어준다. 

 “스티브는 어딨어?”

 “형이 네 잔째 마셨을 때 집에 갔지.”

 “아.” 토르는 입안이 마르고 썩은 느낌이 들어 물을 다 마신다. “나 아직도 취했어.”

 “알아,” 로키가 말한다.

그가 소파에 앉아 토르더러 앉으라고 손짓한다. 토르가 앉는다. 그러고는 취했다는 핑계로 로키의 어깨에 머리를 얹는다.

“너 날 증오하는구나,” 그가 말한다.

로키의 몸이 잠시 굳는 듯 하더니 그럼에도 “정말 극적으로 구는구나” 하고 덧붙인다.

“아닌데.” 

로키에게서 세제와 담배냄새와 술냄새가 난다. 로키 특유의 향도 난다. 토르가 지금 이 순간까지 자신이 그리워하고 있었는지 몰랐던 냄새다. 둘 사이가 이상하다. 토르는 그걸 원하지 않는다.

 “왜 여기로 이사 했어?” 그가 말한다.

“집을 나오고 싶었으니까.”

토르가 억지로 똑바로 앉는다. 제대로 로키를 보기 위해서다.

 “어디든지 갈 수 있었잖아.”

로키의 입술이 화가 난 듯 얇아진다.

“그렇지만 네가 여기로 이사 와서 난 기뻐.” 토르가 말한다.

로키의 눈을 쳐다보려고 노력하지만 방은 계속해서 빙글빙글 돌고 로키도 자꾸만 움직인다. 결국 로키가 그를 소파에 눕힌다.

“잠이나 자.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

토르가 숙취로 얻어낸 것은 커피와 베이컨, 그리고 변화였다. 로키의 무엇인가 달라보인다. 마치 자신이 했어야 하는 말을 어젯밤 하기라도 한 것처럼. 둘 사이의 긴장감이 덜 하다. 토르가 원샷으로 커피를 다 마시고 더 달라는 의미로 머그를 내민다.

“그거 유기농이야. 비싸다구.” 로키가 말했지만 어쨌든 커피를 더 부어준다.

“베이컨 더 있어?”

“그것도 비싸.”

“여긴 뉴욕이잖아. 안 비싼 게 어딨냐.”

토르가 테이블 위로 머리를 올린다. 표면이 차가워서 기분이 무척 좋다. 다시 고개를 들자 엉망진창이 된 머리를 한 로키가 팔짱을 끼고 비죽이 웃으며 자신을 보고 있다. 토르가 약하게 미소를 지어 보인다.

“이렇게 괴로운데 너랑 같이라서 좋다,” 그가 말한다.

로키가 부드럽게 웃는다. “난 아무것도 안 괴로운데? 매 순간이 즐거워 죽겠어.”

토르가 손사래를 치자 모든 것이 원래대로 돌아온 듯 한 기분이다.

 

 

* * *

 

모든 것은 원래 대로가 아니다. 두 사람은 주말을 함께 보낸다. 구겐하임을 보러 맨해튼으로 지하철을 타고, 프로스펙트 공원도 돌아다닌다. 토요일 밤에는 로키가 다시 일을 해서 토르가 보러 간다 (이번에는 술은 멀리한다). 가장 좋아하는 레스토랑에 로키를 데려가고 - 두 사람은 다시 형제 같은 기분이 든다.

그렇게 또 월요일이 왔다. 월요일이 왔고 로키는 그에게 놀러 오라고 문자 한다.

 _못가_ _._ 그가 답장한다. _나타샤가_ _파티를_ _열었어_ _._ _갈래_ _?_

답장은 없다. 또 문자를 해보지만 여전히 답장은 없다. 전화를 해보지만 로키는 받지 않는다. 토르는 패닉하지만 나타샤의 재촉에 그는 아무것도 하지 않는다.

 

“걔도 뭐, 일하거나 바쁘거나 자고 있겠지.” 그녀가 말한다. “긴장 좀 풀어.”

토르는 노력한다. 술도 조금 마셔보고 토니와 스티브와 떠들어도 본다. 아파트 안에 바글바글 모여 관심을 끌만한 것들은 충분 했지만, 새벽 두 시가 되자 토르는 더 이상 견딜 수 없다. 그는 나타샤의 뺨에 키스 한 뒤 가봐야 한다고 말한다. 문 밖을 나서자 어느새 로키의 집으로 뛰어가고 있다.  

 

열다섯번 째 노크에서야 그의 동생은 문을 연다. 운동복 바지 외에는 아무것도 입지 않고 게슴츠레한 눈을 하고. 토르가 그를 밀치고 안으로 들어선다.

“얘기 좀 하자.”

“흠 잡을 데 없는 타이밍이다, 그거 알아?”

“너 왜 이렇게 나한테 화가 나 있니?”

 

로키가 입을 열지만 다시 닫고는 웃는다. 그러고는 커피 테이블로 걸어가서 담배를 집는다.

 “끊는다며?”

로키가 라이터를 켠다. “거짓말 좀 해 봤어.”

토르가 그를 쳐다본다. 갑자기 자신의 두 손을 어째야 할지 모르는 기분이 든다. 로키가 창문을 열고 연기를 빼낸다. 연기의 천천히 그의 입술 사이로 소용돌이 쳐 나간다. 바라보던 토르는 그의 입술 사이 담배를 뺏어 던져 버리고 싶은 기분이 든다.

 

 “뭐가 문제인지 말해주지 않으면 내가 고칠 수가 없잖아.” 그가 말한다.

“문제 같은 건 없어. 형네 _친구들_ 파티로 돌아가지 그래?”

그가 친구들이라는 단어를 너무도 독하게 말하는 탓에, 그제서야 토르는 문제가 뭔지 알 것 같다.

“질투 하는거야?”

로키가 큰 소리로 코웃음 친다. “형의 석사 친구들? 그럴리가.”

“이사 한다고 내가 말해줬을 때부터 네가 이상하게 굴었잖아.” 이야기를 꺼낼 생각만으로도 토르는 얼굴이 붉어졌지만 자신이 말해야 했다. 로키는 하지 않을 것이다. 그렇다면 결국 절대로 말하지 않게 될 것이다.

“네가 나한테 키스 했잖아, 그 날 밤에. 내가 떠나기 전날 밤.”

로키는 볼이 홀쭉해 질 정도로 담배를 빨아들이며 잔인한 표정을 짓는다.

“취했구나.”

“안 취했어.” 토르는 목소리가 커지는 것을 막을 수가 없었다. “그날 밤, 네 방에서---“

“떠나고 싶어 안달이었잖아.” 로키가 말한다.

모든 것이 움직임을 멈춘 듯 했다. 공기 중 로키의 담배 연기조차 고정 된 듯 계속 됐다.

“죽도록 내 곁에서 떠나고 싶어했지.” 그가 창문 밖으로 담배를 던진다.

“형 꼴을 봐, 지금도 도망가고 싶어 안달이잖아?”

“그건 사실이 아니야.” 토르가 말한다 “절대 그렇지 않다고.”

로키가 그를 향해 걸어왔고 토르는 죄책감이 들기 시작한다. 어쩌면 사실일지도 모른다. 그가 깨닫지 못 했을 수도 있다. 로키가 자신에게 키스 할 때 기분은 전혀 이상하지 않았다. 그것이 문제였다. 그게 바로 토르를 겁에 질리게 한 것이었다. 그렇게 뉴욕에 갔고, 그 일에 대해 – 그 일이 무슨 의미인지 생각하지 않아도 되는 건 - 좋은 기분이었다. 로키가 자신의 앞에 서서 팔짱을 낀다.

 “전화도 하지 않았잖아. 한번도.”

“미안해,” 토르가 말한다. 로키도 자신에게 한번도 전화 하지 않았지만 그것은 끄집어내지 않는다. 정말로 미안했기 때문이다. 모든 것이 미안했다.

하지만 로키는 미안한 얼굴이 아니다. 여전히 화난 얼굴. 그의 얼굴이 토르에게 이미 너무 늦었다고 말하지만, 그건 토르가 원하는 것이 전혀 아니다. 토르에겐 아무것도 없는 것 보단 차라리 그의 화를 견디는 것이 나았다. 가장 최악의 모습일 때라도 로키가 아예 없는 것보다는 그에게 훨씬 나았다. 그 깨달음이 토르를 덮치자 숨이 막혀온다. 팔이 저릿했다. 로키가 팔짱을 풀자 그의 팔도 긴장 되어 보인다.

“이제 가.” 그가 말한다.

 

토르는 가지 않는다. 대신 로키의 어깨를 잡고 키스한다. 순간적으로, 마치 본능처럼 로키가 바로 반항한다. 로키가 몸을 뗐고 토르에겐 그의 검어진 눈동자 밖에 보이지 않았다.

 “이게 뭐하는 짓이야?” 로키가 묻는다.

토르는 ‘이게 뭐하는’ 것인지 꽤나 명백하다고 생각 했기에 대답하지 않는다. 도대체 어떻게 대답을 해야 한단 말인가. 대신에 로키를 끌어 당겨 어깨를 잡고 다시 키스한다. 로키의 입은 열려 있지만 키스에 반응하지는 않는다. 토르는 점점 더 절박해진다. 점점 더 너무 늦었다는 생각이 든다. 그가 키스를 멈추고 로키의 이마에 기댄다.

 “보고 싶었어,”

그가 부드럽게 말한다. 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 로키가 그에게 키스한다. 토르가 누구와도 느껴본 적 없는 격정이 담긴 키스이다. 마치 지금이라도 누군가에게 들킬 것처럼 둘은 키스한다. 로키에게선 따듯하고 쓴 맛이 났지만 토르는 상관하지 않는다. 토르는 입술에 멍이라도 들것처럼 자신의 동생에게 키스한다. 로키가 이내 몸을 떼자, 두 사람은 침실로 이동한다.

그들이 침대로 올라설 때, 토르는 떨고 있다. 하지만 금방 로키도 떨고 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 서로의 셔츠와 바지를 벗기며 서로가 알몸이 되는 것을 지켜본다. 어느새 두 사람 사이에는 아무것도 없다. 토르는 로키의 벗은 몸을 수도 없이 봐왔다. 하지만 한번도 이런 경우에서는 아니었다. 그가 로키를 밀어 침대에 눕히고 로키 위로 기어 오른다. 로키의 목젖이 울컥하는 것이 보인다.

 

 “난 형 동생이야,” 로키가 조용하지만 히스테릭한 목소리로 읊조린다. “지금 이건 역겨워”

토르가 그에게 입맞춘다. 생각하고 싶지 않았기 때문이고, 한편으로는 상관하지 않기 때문이다. 너무나도 원하고 있다. 수치심 같은 건 받아들이면 된다. 그는 이걸 원하고 있다. 로키도 마찬가지일 것이다. 몇분 간의 키스와 발정한 듯한 몸짓 뒤에 로키가 젤을 그의 손에 쥐어준다.

이 모든 게 너무 쉽게 느껴진다. 로키 안에 손가락을 넣는 일도, 그 감각에 입을 벌리는 로키를 보는 것도 너무 수월하다. 그가 로키의 잔뜩 발기한 채 애액으로 반들거리는 페니스를 본다. 두번째 손가락을 넣자 로키가 눈꺼풀을 떨며 몸을 휜다. 토르가 가까이 다가간다.

 “너 여기로 날 따라왔지,” 그가 긴장하여 떨리고 있는 로키의 배 위로 키스한다.

로키가 고개를 흔든다. “아니야”

“아니긴, 그랬잖아. 괜찮아, 따라와줘서 기뻐.”

로키가 부정하려는 듯 다시 입을 열었지만 대신 낮고 긴 신음을 낸다. 토르가 그의 손을 잡고 아래로 당겨, 이미 로키 안에 넣은 자신의 손가락 옆으로 로키의 손가락을 넣는다. 

“여기,”

두 사람이 같이 로키의 입구를 열기 시작한다. 로키의 눈은 꽉 감겨있고 아랫입술을 이로 깨물고 있다. 토르는 자신을 감고 있는 로키의 허벅지가 긴장하여 떨리는 것과 로키의 몸이 손가락들 주변으로 긴장 하는 것을 느낀다.

“됐어,” 로키가 눈을 번쩍 뜨며 말한다. “됐어 이제--”

두 사람이 손가락을 서둘러 거둔다. 토르가 콘돔을 꺼내고 젤을 좀 더 짜낸다. 순간 그는 좀 더 진행하기 전에 지금 여기서 멈출 수도 있을 거라는 생각을 하지만, 불가능 하다는 걸 안다. 멈추고 싶어도 멈출수가 없었다. 로키의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡은 토르가 그의 모든 걸 느끼고 싶어하며 천천히 움직였다. 로키가 거친 신음을 내는 탓에 토르는 금방이라도 사정할 것 같다. 그가 점차 더 깊게 박아대며 최면에 걸린 듯 로키를 바라본다. 너무 흥분한 탓에 거의 고통스럽다.

로키는 가만히 있지 못한 채 신음을 내며 온몸을 비튼다. 그가 팽팽하게 자기 머리카락을 잡아 당긴다.

“아 세상에,” 그가 헐떡였다. “세상에, 이건 완전 미친 짓이야”

“알아.” 토르가 말했지만 속도를 줄이지는 않았다. “그만 할까?”

“아니, _안돼_.”

로키가 토르의 목에 팔을 감고 끌어 당겨 키스한다. 토르가 자신의 페니스를 뿌리까지 박아대자 로키가 자신의 입술에 대고 신음을 내는 것이 느껴진다. 미친 짓이다. 두 사람 모두 알고 있다. 그러나 그 사실이 토르를 더 흥분 시킨다. 아마 한 마디도 제대로 못하고 신음만 내는 걸 보면 로키 또한 그럴 것이다. 토르가 로키의 이름을 불러보지만 목소리는 완전히 망가져있다.

“그래,” 로키가 더 조여오며 대답한다. 그의 신음이 점점 더 커진다.

둘 다 곧 사정 할 듯 하다. 토르가 로키의 목을 물었고, 마지막으로 미친듯이 허리를 움직인다. 두 사람은 이내 축 쳐진 채 침대 끝으로 떨어진다.

 

 

* * *

 

아침이 되자, 로키가 무릎을 끌어안고 부엌 테이블에 앉아있다. 토르의 티셔츠와 회색 트레이닝 바지를 입고 있다. 토르가 부엌에 들어서 두 잔의 커피 머그를 본다. 그가 앉았고, 둘은 침묵 속에 커피를 마신다. 로키를 쳐다볼 엄두조차 낼 수 없는 토르다. 이제 앞으로의 상황이 어떻게 되는지 알 수 없다. 생각하지 않고 행동하는 시간은 끝났다. 그들은 형제였다. 안팎으로, 완전히. 언제나 그럴 것이다.

 “머리 굴리는 거, 여기서 다 보여,” 로키가 말한다.

토르가 깜짝 놀라 로키를 쳐다본다. 로키가 고개를 기울이고 입술을 비죽이며 자신을 쳐다보고 있다.

“어젯밤 일 얼마만큼 후회 해?”

“후회 안 해,” 토르가 말한다. 그게 사실이었다.

로키가 일어서서 자신의 머그잔에 커피를 더 따른다. 토르가 그런 생각을 안 해본 것도 아니었다. 해 봤었다. 그는 로키에 대해 여러 방면으로 생각을 해 보았고, 순수하지 않은 생각도 있었다.

그때마다 그냥 오버하는 것일 거라고, 자신에게 잘못 된 건 없다고 자신에게 세뇌했었다. 그러나 로키가 자신에게 키스 했던 밤, 토르는 자신에게 뭔가 잘못 되었다는 걸 깨달았다. 두 사람 모두에게. 문제는 아무리 해도 지난 밤이 후회가 되지 않는 다는 것이었다. 기분이 안 좋지 않았다. 로키는 자신의 형제이고, 토르는 그를 어떤 방법으로든 원했다. 모든 방법으로.

 “얼마나 오래야?” 그가 말한다.

로키가 다시 앉는다. “뭐가 얼마나야?”

“얼마나 오랫동안 이렇게 느껴왔어?”

“형이 느껴온 만큼.” 로키가 말한다. 토르 자신도 아주 오래 이렇게 느껴왔기에, 어느 정도는 대답이 되었다.

그는 가고 싶지 않다. 그가 문 밖을 나서는 순간 무언가가 – 무엇보다도 로키의 마음이 – 바뀌어 버릴까봐 겁이 났지만 그에게는 수업이 있다. 인생은 원래대로 흘러간다. 토르가 로키의 입술에서 나는 커피 맛을 즐기며 작별키스를 한다.

“금방 보자,”

“그래.” 로키가 대답한다.

 

* * *

 

 

그는 수업이 끝나고 곧바로 로키를 보러 간다. 둘은 다시 섹스를 한다. 이번에는 옷을 마저 다 벗지도 못 하고, 반쯤 입은 채로.

로키의 발을 무릎에 얹고 토르는 소파에서 숙제를 한다. 나중에는 같이 밥을 먹는다. 아무 것도 걱정 할 것 없이, 세상에 두 사람 밖에 없는 기분이다. 이런 패턴은 일주일간 계속 되고, 토르는 영원히 이렇게 살 수 있을 것 같다고 생각한다.

 “진작에 같이 잤어야 하는 건데,”

로키가 그의 위에서 웃는다. 진짜 웃음이다. 그는 가까이 다가와 토르의 턱과, 코와 눈썹에 키스한다.

“이제라도 많이 하면 돼,” 그렇게 그들은 노력한다. 정말로.

 

 

* * *

 

그 주의 금요일.

로키가 일이 없는 날이라 스티브네서 소박하게 모이는 자리에 가게 된다. 처음부터 별로 그다지 가고 싶어 하지 않았던 로키였지만, 이번엔 악수만큼은 확실히 한다. 공개된 자리에서는 그들은 형제다. 형제일 뿐, 그 이상이 아니다. 누구에게도, 그 어떤 것도 들킬 수 없는 일이다. 토르가 로키 옆에 앉았고 그들은 맥주를 마시며 생각 나는 대로 떠들었다.

“형이 뉴욕에 있어서 좋겠다.” 스티브가 로키에게 말한다.

“형이 좋겠죠.” 로키가 말한다. “절 엄청 보고 싶어했거든요.”

“알아! 맨날 네 얘기만 했었거든.”

“그래요?”

토르가 자신의 얼굴이 새빨개지는 것을 느끼며 서둘러 화제를 농구로 돌려보지만, 로키의 시선이 자신에게 고정 된 것을 느낄 수 있다.  대화는 학교 얘기에서 스포츠로 돌아갔다가 어느새 스티브의 여자친구 이야기로 흘러갔다.

“페기라고 해,” 그가 말한다. “반지를 찾아보고 있어.”

“결혼 하자고 할꺼야?”토르가 묻는다. “잘 됐다.”

“완전 겁나지. 상상 돼?”

“어어,” 토르가 맥주를 다 마시고 커피 테이블 위에 얹는다. “넌 구식이니까.”

스티브가 미소 지으며 어깨를 으쓱인다.

 “아마 그런 것 같아. 넌 어때? 너도 언젠가 결혼 할 것 같아?”

토르의 입이 말라오고 그는 로키 쪽을 쳐다보지 않으려고 애쓴다. 결혼에 대해서 생각해 본적은 있다. 여자친구와 진지한 연애도 몇 번 했었지만, 그 정도로 진지하진 않았다. 그러나 로키와 자신 사이에 일어난 일 뒤에 결혼에 대해 생각 하는 건 정신이 번쩍 드는 일이었다. 현실로 가던 중 일어난 5중 교통사고쯤 같았다. 로키는 아무 말을 하지도 움직이지도 않았지만 토르는 그도 생각하고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있다.

 

40분 뒤, 그들이 밖으로 나선다. 토르네로 돌아가는 지하철 내내 아무 말도 나누지 않는다. 토르가 열차의 더러운 땅바닥을 빤히 보며, 언젠가 누군가와 결혼 한 것을 상상한다. 그리고 이 비밀이 평생 그를 쫓아갈 것을 상상한다. 그가 로키를 쳐다보려 하지만 로키는 시선을 피한다.

로키는 아파트로도 거의 들어가지 않으려고 한다. 토르가 제발 잠깐이라도 위층으로 오라고 애원하지만 바깥에 남아 금세라도 도망 칠 듯 보인다.

안에 들어오자 긴장은 더 짙어지고 토르의 아파트는 더 작아보인다. 로키가 무엇을 말할지에 대한 공포가 토르의 가슴과 목구멍을 조여온다. 로키가 이렇게 오랫동안 조용한 것은 흔한 일이 아니었고, 상황을 두 배는 더 공포스럽게 만들었다. 결국 토르가 일상적인 질문으로 침묵을 깼다.

 “뭐라도 마실래?”

그가 냉장고를 연다.

“이건 안 될거야,” 로키가 말한다.

토르가 천천히 냉장고를 닫는다. 물론 그도 알고 있다. 언젠간 그도 결혼을 해야만 할 것이다. 두 사람 모두. 사람들이 기대할 것이다. 둘의 인생은 분리 될 것이고 다시는 이렇게 지낼 수 없을 것이다. 그렇지만 토르는 영원한 낙천주의가였고, 적어도 잠시만은 이대로도 괜찮을 수 있는 가능성이 있다고 진정 생각한다.

 “로키, 그러지-“

“우리가 바보였어.”

로키가 드디어 토르를 본다. 하지만 이제 그는 로키가 그러지 않았으면 하고 빈다. 그의 표정은 돌처럼 차갑고 닫혀있다. 무슨 말을 해야 괜찮아 질지 토르가 필사적으로 생각한다.

 “집에 갈래.” 로키가 말한다.

생각도 하지 않고 토르가 그를 잡는다. 로키가 문가로 향하기 전에 그를 잡아 끌었고 그가 즉각 반항하기 시작한다. 다음에 뭘 해야 할지 토르는 확신 할 수 없었기에 그냥 로키를 그렇게 끌어 안았다.

 “토르, 놔줘,” 로키가 말한다. “놔 달라고, 병신아.”

“제발…”

“제발 뭐? 놔, 놓으라고 좀.”

그는 로키에게 대답할 수가 없다. 계속해서 제발, 이라고 빌 뿐이다. 로키는 으르렁대며 고개를 흔든다. 결국 토르의 움켜쥠에 지친 로키였다. 로키가 포기하는 걸 느낀 토르가 그를 안고 침실로 옮겨 간다. 로키가 발로 차지만 토르는 무시한다. 그는 로키를 침대에 떨구고 끌어 안는다. 여기 있게 만들 것이다. 로키가 그의 가슴팍에 주먹질을 한다.

“우린 안 될 거라고,” 그가 말한다. “이해가 안 돼?”.

토르는 대답하지 않는다. 대답할 것이 없기 때문이다. 되길 바랄 뿐이다. 적어도 그들이 바위에 부딪혀 깨지고 피 흘릴 때 까지는 이 파도를 타고 싶다. 토르는 같이 누운 로키의 표정이 바뀌는 걸 지켜본다 – 분노에서, 혼돈으로, 또 무력함으로. 그의 손가락이 토르의 셔츠를 잡아 당긴다.

“이제 어떻게 해?”

“나도 몰라,” 토르가 말한다. “일단 지금은 여기에 있어, 응? 그냥 있어.”

 

이번만큼은 로키가 그의 말을 듣는다. 그가 토르의 몸을 파고 들고 얼굴을 토르의 가슴에 파묻는다. 그들이 서로를 껴안는다. 로키가 그에게 무언가 속삭인다. 아마 얼마나 토르가 멍청하다는 둥의 얘기인 것 같지만 토르는 지금 너무 지쳐있다. 그 곳에 그렇게 누워있는 일 외에는 아무것도 할 수가 없다. 그는 이렇게 영원히 누워있고 싶다고 바래본다.

밖에서 들려오는 차 소리를 들으며 그들은 잠에 빠져 든다.


End file.
